criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodtides
Bloodtides 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the second case of the season. It will be featured as the second case set in the Bliss Beach district of Aetherbourne. It was released in June 19, 2018 Plot You and Vivienne head to the place where witnesses claim to have seen an open coffin with a dismembered corpse in it. Investigating the crime scene, we see the victim, Captain Corwell, that was lost for about 2 weeks. Furthermore, Charlotte states that the murder happened just 2 weeks ago! This crime is about 2 weeks old. We first suspect Eva Small, the owner of Eva's Enigma, because her handkerchief was found near the coffin. She claims to have accidentally stumbled upon it and ran immediately. Then, we suspect Crazy Sandy after seeing her severed finger inside the coffin. She cut that off manually after seeing the said corpse. Lastly, we inform Severin Corwell about his father's murder. We later investigate the coral reef where it was said the victim and the killer had a fight and find the pearls of jewelry shop owner Brooke Faivre. We also inform Bartholomew Carver about his lost captain's murder. At the end of this chapter it was reported that Crazy Sandy is currently harassing the victim's son, Severin Corwell. We learn that Sandy is the mother of Severin and the ex-wife of the captain. They had a divorce last year that caused her to go crazy. After stopping the harassment, we find Bartholomew's brass knuckle and Brooke's rare amethyst under the sea. They both claim that the captain kept dumping other people's valuables under the sea. We then investigate the rock where the coffin was washed up. We find a machete and a book by shore. Thus, both of them were vital in incriminating Eva Small for the murder. After denying the accusations, she finally admits she killed and dismembered Captain Corwell. However, she claims to have been a victim of his raping when she was younger. When she set up her branch here in Bliss Beach, she could not bare the fact that she is living in the same place where her rapist was living. She then knocked him out with her copy of 'A Sailor's Tale' and dismembered him in the middle of the night. She then put him in a wooden coffin and pushed him out to the sea. This mess would not have happened if the tides have not turned against her. Judge Arceneaux sentences her to 20 years in prison and in a psychiatric facility due to her past. Soon after the trial, Brooke Faivre comes to us claiming her valuable gem was stolen. We then find the gem that fits her description inside the victim's boat. After close examination, it would seem that Bartholomew had taken it from her! She confronts him and makes him pay 20000. We then investigate the shore rock wherein a body was seen. The body belonged to a hunk named Darrell Stone that was poisoned by a rare flower named Morningstar. We inform his brother about the threats he received from 'The Bliss Breaker' and he thanks us by inviting us to the Summer Festival. Summary '''Victim * Captain Corwell (Found dismembered in an open coffin) Murder Weapon * Machete Killer * Eva Small Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has read: A Sailor's Tale *This suspect smokes cigar *This suspect eats bliss bagels Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has read: A Sailor's Tale. *This suspect smokes cigar. *This suspect eats bliss bagels Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has read: A Sailor's Tale *This suspect eats bliss bagels Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect smokes cigar. *This suspect eats bliss bagels. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect has read: A Sailor's Tale *This suspect smokes cigar *This suspect eats bliss bagels Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has blonde hair Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigar. *The killer has read: A Sailor's Tale. *The killer eats Bliss Bagels. *The killer is female. *The killer has blonde hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Seaside. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handkerchief, Severed Finger) * Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Pink Substance) * Examine Pink Substance (Result: Lipstick; New Suspect: Eva Small.) * Talk to Eva Small about her handkerchief * Examine Severed Finger. (New Suspect: Crazy Sandy) * Talk to Crazy Sandy about the murder (New Crime Scene: Lighthouse Exterior) * Investigate Lighthouse Exterior (Result: Figurine Pieces, Cigar) * Fix Figurine Pieces. (Result: Boat Figurine with Inscription; New Suspect: Severin Corwell) * Talk to Severin Corwell about his father's murder. * Examine Cigar (Result: Skin cells) * Analyze Skin Cells. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigar) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read: A Sailor's Tale) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Coral Reef. (Clues: Locked Crate, Briefcase, Broken Award) * Unlock Crate. (Result: Pearls; New Suspect: Brooke Faivre) * Talk to Brooke Faivre about her lost pearls. (Attributes: Brooke smokes cigar) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Torn Pieces) * Recover Torn Pieces (Result: Father's Day Card) * Talk to Severin about the torn card (Attributes: Severin has read: A Sailor's Tale) * Fix Broken Award. (Result: Faded Award) * Examine Faded Award (Result: Fishing Award; New Suspect: Bartholomew Carver) * Talk to Bartholomew Carver about his captain's murder. (Attributes: Bartholomew Carver has read: A Sailor's Tale; New Crime Scene: Wooden Boat) * Investigate Wooden Boat. (Clues: Substance Brass Knuckle, Carved Message) * Examine Brass Knuckle (Result: White Dusty Substance) * Analyze Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Bliss Bagels) * Talk to Eva about her vandalism (Attribute: Eva smokes cigar and has read: A Sailor's Tale; Sandy smokes cigar) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Stop Crazy Sandy from harassing Severin (Attribute: Sandy has read: A Sailor's Tale and eats bliss bagels; New Crime Scene: Corals) * Invesstigate Corals (Clues: Brass Knuckle, Shiny Pieces) * Clean Brass Knuckle (Result: Symbols) * Analyze Symbols (12:00:00; Result: Sailor's Code) * Interrogate Bartholomew about his brass knuckle under the sea (Attributes: Bartholomew cigar and eats bliss bagels; Severin eats bliss bagels) * Look Through Shell Pile (Result: Amethyst) * Talk to Brooke about the amethyst (Attributes: Brooke eats bliss bagels; Eva eats bliss bagels) * Investigate Shore Rock (Clues: Machete, A Sailor's Tale book) * Examine Machete (Murder Weapon Found: Machete; Result: Skin Cells) * Analyze Skin Cells (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer is female) * Examine Book (Result: Hair) * Analyze Hair (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) * Take care of the killer now! * Move on to The Tides Have Turned (2/6). (No Stars) The Tides Have Turned (2/6) * See what Brooke wants. * Investigate Victim's Boat. (Clue: Alexandrite) * Examine Alexandrite. (Result: Transparent Substance) * Analyze Substance. (06:00:00; Result: Bartholomew's Sweat) * Ask Bartholomew why he has the gemstone. * Inform Brooke about the found gemstone (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Investigate Shore Rock. (Clue: Body) * Autopsy Body. (12:00:00; Result: Darrell Stone) * Talk to Travis Stone about his brother's death. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Lighthouse Exterior. (Clue: Darrell's Backpack) * Look through backpack. (Result: Phone) * Analyze Phone (6:00:00; Result: The Bliss Breaker's Threats and Severin's messages) * Question Severin about his messages. (Reward: Beach Shirt|Beach Dress) * Inform Travis about the many threats. * Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia * The title of this case is based on the 1982 horror movie: Bloodtide . * A Sailor's Tale is based on a 1985 novel: The Handmaid's Tale by Canadian Writer Margaret Atwood . Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bliss Beach